


Tall tales and drinking games

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Thor (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee as Darcy Lewis, Bumblebee sometimes has an electrical attack, Gen, Ka continues to spell L M's name as Leige, Leige is basically marvel Loki's robotsona, M/M, Mostly "Thor" with Transformer characters, Short Story, so it made sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: Prima/Hefter, with Prima as Thor, Hefter as Jane, and Bumblebee as Darcy.Because there needs to be at least one universe where Hefter is an astrophysicist and had a chance to live his dream.





	Tall tales and drinking games

A bar on Cybertron, likely Maccadam's.  
A table in the corner.  
Some young autobots with cubes of engex, among which is Bumblebee, who is talking.

"So this was at autobot academy, and I needed a science cred to pass, which is how I ended up interning with Hefter, an up-and-coming astrophysicist. Mostly it was making specialized equipment and taking readings, since he didn't have access to the fancy stuff.  
A lot of those readings were taken at the acid wastes, since, y'know, not a lot going on there, little to no light pollution, so you get a magnificent view of the stars there.  
On one of those trips in the wastes, there was a blinding light. So we check it out, and it's some mech claiming to be Prima, you know? Apparently he was reduced to an ordinary cybertonian so he could learn humility.  
Which made us pretty sure that he was probably a crazy empty.  
But Hefter takes him back to base, and they hit it off.  
I mean, the mech was pretty good looking, but for me the crazy was a bit of a deal breaker, you know?

Meanwhile, on the news, there's reports on some sword as big as a truck stabbed half-way into the ground just outside of Yuss.  
The crazy mech gets all exited and wants to go there, so we're like, okay, sure, why not.  
So we get there, crazy mech goes to the sword, then BAM!, all of a sudden some big green horned guy with his cables out is in the way.

Crazy mech is like "Leige. You would seek to stop me from returning to my true state?"

Then cables out guy is going all "Prima. Of course I would. This is too good of an opportunity to miss!"

So they start brawling and then suddenly, Hefter rides big green and cables out mech in the leg, making the leg buckle and allowing crazy mech get a couple of good punches in.  
Crazy mech then runs over to the sword, grabs it, and starts to glow blue-white, and the next thing you know, he's huge. Like, bigger than green guy, who was already trice as tall as Hefter.  
So glowing-maybe-Prima mech turns to Hefter, thanks him, they make out like whoa, and disappear in a flash of light.

And that's how I ended up having to get my science credits by being Perceptor's gopher for a while."  
Bumblebee finished his tale with a gesture of "what can you do?"

The other mechs at the table nodded seriously, and then seemed to think for a while. 

One of them, eventually, spoke.  
"Bullshit." he called, solemnly.

The rest of the looked to Bumblebee, who nodded with a grin. "So it is."

"Alright! Next round of drinks is on Bumblebee! Now who's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> So we have Leige, who, after his first appearance of "pure, primadoral evil sitting on a throne and bragging, vaguely eldritch, huge", had his second appearance be "uh, like Loki from the marvel movies, but like, without the sympathetic background? And, like, more oldskool comic evil and vaguely ugly-faced Loki, but, like, as a robot. And hating the woman with the hammer instead of the guy with the hammer."  
> His third appearance was a bit of a combination of that, sealed away by an ancient people to keep innocent people safe from him and everything.  
> All we have on his positive traits is stuff Vector Prime told.
> 
> We have Hefter, who loves the stars, and who got murdered by a policemech for protesting against being trapped in the only way he knew how, because painting some graffiti is an offence with a death sentence, apparently. 
> 
> And we have Prima, basically the big good to Leige's big evil originally, then one of the thirteen first transformers, then in IDW, a bit of a selfish jackass who has no problem letting other people do the dying for him.
> 
> Then there's the random association I get with "astrophysicist", and we have this.


End file.
